New Dress New Personality
by rosebrook
Summary: Prussia comes over to Austria's house and is shocked to find Hungary wearing a dress. Has she really changed so much since they were kids?


"Don't you feel awkward in that dress?"

Hungary spun around and stopped her sweeping. Who would be coming to Austria's house at this time? She had not remembered him mentioning any meetings. So who could this be? She finished her turn, hoping to get a better look at the visitor; however her expression then shifted from one of curiosity to one of annoyance when she finally realized who this person was.

"Prussia," she grumbled slightly. Of course it would be him. Who else would have no courtesy to randomly show up at another's house? He really needed to learn his manners.

"What are you doing here at Austria's house?" She put one hand on her hip and the other firmly grasped the broom. Prussia gave a nervous laugh as he realized that Hungary was holding the broom in a manner so that she could easily strike him if he did not give a suitable response.

He sighed and chose to ignore the question and instead decided to walk around the entryway, eyeing every piece of artwork that was either hung on a wall or resting on a podium. Prussia did not understand Austria's fascination with art. It served no practical purpose. It supposedly added beauty to a room, but all Prussia saw was overpriced trinkets.  
"Wow Hungary… Look at all of this fancy stuff of Austria's," Prussia stated mockingly as he picked up a crystal vase. "I never knew that you cared for this shit." He laughed as he tossed the vase back and forth between his hands.

The broom immediately fell to the floor as Hungary swiftly leaped over to Prussia. She snagged the vase from his grasp and set it back on top of the podium.  
"Do you have ANY respect for other people's belongings Prussia? That vase is very valuable. There are only ten of them in the entire world, and this is the only one located in Austria." Prussia was only half-listening to her scolding. He spent the other half of his mental abilities wondering about why Hungary had been so graceful with her movements. She rescued the vase so fluidly and had not hurt Prussia in anyway. He did not understand. Why wasn't she acting violently towards him? I mean he was being careless on purpose just to see her reaction, and he was disappointed in what he saw.

After she finished scolding him, Prussia popped back into realization of where he was. "Yeah, Yeah, Hungary. Don't get so antsy. Sheesh. You really have to lighten up. You're acting like Austria with a stick up your ass or something!" Hungary immediately grabbed Prussia's wrist and started to squeeze it. Even if it was only for a second Prussia saw a vicious glint in her eye. Prussia gave a little smirk. Hungary lessened her grip on his wrist once she realized about how she was acting. She then dragged him over to a nearby bench and sat him down.

"Answer my question Prussia. What are you doing at Austria's house?" Even though this was the same question as before, Prussia noticed that she had a slightly sharper tone this time around. He leaned back in the bench and put his arms behind his head in a lax manner.

"Business."  
Hungary cocked her head slightly. "Business? With Austria? What about?" It was common knowledge that Prussia did not usually participate in business discussions. Whenever he did, the conversation would normally shift to screaming matches between the countries.

Prussia gave a slight grumble. "Boring stuff. Economics and the like. I really hate talking 'bout economics unless it relates to buying weaponry, but apparently Austria just wanted to talk about the situation of the farmers in both of our countries. Or something."

"Oh." Hungary relaxed her shoulders and sat down on the bench next to Prussia. She turned to him and said "I'm sorry that I was so rude."  
Prussia shook his head. "Nah, Its fine. More importantly however, let's go back to this dress." Hungary gave a disgruntled sigh at the mention of the dress, but Prussia continued on. "That's some serious wardrobe change. Going from dirty old battle outfits to this super feminine maidish dress. What's with that?"

Before Hungary could either answer or refuse to answer, Austria walked into the entryway. He smiled at Hungary who then stood up from the bench and walked into the kitchen, picking up the fallen broom on the way. He then walked over to Prussia and held out his hand. "It's great to have you here Prussia," he stated.  
Prussia made a little gulping sound. He wasn't used to this kind of formality… "This cordiality," he thought, "That's it. It's so obvious."

Prussia attempted to do his best to make small talk with Austria and was saved when Hungary re-entered with a tea tray. "I brought some tea for you two. I'll set it up in the sitting room." She started to leave, but Prussia stood up and gently grabbed her shoulder.  
"Wait Hungary! I need to quickly say something to both and Austria." Prussia cleared his through and began. "Well Austria, it looks like Hungary acts all ladylike so she can impress you. That's great! Because she used to claim that she was a boy and she thought that her penis would grow later in…."

SMASH!

The tea tray clashed to the floor.

"PRUSSIA! GODDAMN IT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF AUSTRIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! BASTERD!"

As soon as she finished her outburst, Hungary gave a light gasp and her face turned bright red. Austria let out a cough but otherwise tried to keep his composure.  
Prussia let out a slight chuckle and said "Well Hungary, even with fancy dresses and knowledge of the arts, you still are just as fiery as you were as kid."


End file.
